We'll Always Have Paris
by nevermindtaem
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are back together again! After a proposal at a family reunion, Ikuto is ready to make Amu a Tsukiyomi.The birth of a new chara, a marriage and a new husband, Amu's life is spinning out of control once again!
1. The Trip

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou minna-san! How are all of you doing? I'm sorry for the late story but I haven't been feeling myself at all. I found out that I had acid reflex real bad so yeah O.O. I've also been caught up in writing a new story for all of you ( its Maximum Ride XD ). **

**Ikuto: So your leaving me huh?**

**Nikko-chan: No silly! I'd never leave you…but we have a new friend here today and he'll be playing a character in my next story. Ikuto I want you to meet Fang.**

**Fang: Yo. *stretches out wings* are you sure its fine for me to stay here?**

**Nikko-chan: Yeah! I'm so glad to have you here. FYI: Fang will be staying forever.**

**Ikuto: *soul floats away* **_**Talking boy with wings…**_

**Nikko-chan: Enjoy! * Nikko does not own Shugo chara ***

**We'll Always Have Paris: Sequal to The Dance Dilemma**

**Ch.1**

This was going to be hard.

"Eh? Tickets to Paris are how much?" Amu hissed to her laptop. It didn't respond, thankfully. Amu turned to her nightstand and grabbed for her water,taking a sip she stared blankly at the screen. She clicked back over to her other tab that was open. " I guess I should get back to work, I mean it is a lot of money just for one person." She took another sip of water. " I wonder how he payed for to get all the way there?  
>Amu shut her computer down, and put it gently to the side. Tomorrow was a special day. She Amu Hinamori, was going to Paris,France to find Ikuto. It had been almost 10 years since she had actually seen him in person. He'd texted her a lot but after about 5 years, Amu had guessed he had lost her number. The chara's Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Anya had all gone back to their eggs and had been quiet since 9th grade. They sat in a little basket in her room, right on top of her dresser. Yoru and Ai, Ikuto's two eggs. Ai was born right after Ikuto left for Paris and had never hatched. Ikuto had sent Yoru and Ai's egg to Amu in the mail.<p>

The sun was shining and the birds were calling on a warm summer morning. Amu awoke hearing these noises. She jumped right out of bed and began getting ready. Amu pulled on a simple dress, tucked the eggs in her bag and waltzed down the stairs. Made a cup of coffee and headed to the airport.

Parking her car in the area where it would stay for months, she walked to the building and when her plane was called she walked over to the window, Amu took one last look at the town she had almost grew up in. " I'll be back soon, I promise." she whispered. Amu slowly walked to the plane area and boarded it. She was on her way to seeing Ikuto.

The plane ride went by so fast because she slept most of the way. When she awoke she was looking over Paris, France. It was beautiful.

So was her room. A nice apartment complex, she'd decided to stay for a few months. Amu grabbed her bag with the eggs and her purse and left to find Ikuto. Almost immediately she ran into locals and ate from street vendors, " Wow this is delicious!" she exclaimed to one vendor. Amu wandered the town for hours, and before she realized it, she was lost in Paris.

_Somewhere in the Paris streets…._

Ikuto had finished playing for the day, the last person had left and he'd gotten a good amount of money. "_Just to hear a violin." _He chuckled. This was great, he walked over to a small vendor and took a small sweet bean bun. It was always delicious.

He plopped down on a bench in the park. He saw a young couple walking together on the street. _Amu, I can't wait to see you again._ He wondered how she looked after 10 years.

Amu sat down on a bench in the street. She was lost. " I can't believe I went out and got lost." She checked her watch. It was midnight, and cold. "I should have brought a jacket."

" LET US OUT!"

Amu jumped, and looked at the egg bag. It was moving. " It can't be? The charas…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She opened her bag, and the eggs flew out one by one, and hatched. Ran flew over to Amu's face and observed he carefully. "You're not Amu-chan." She whispered. Amu smiled. " It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember what I look like, I mean I am 23." The charas froze. "We've been in our eggs for 10 years?" they yelled. Even Yoru did. Then he looked taken aback. " But why am I with you Amu, where's Ikuto?" he asked. "Ikuto…he's here." A small chara with short pink hair, with a X shaped barrette floated forward. " Ai-chan." Amu whispered. " I know where he's at, wait I'll find him, because you're lost aren't you?" Amu nodded. " That's our Amu-chan, always getting lost." Su said. " Urusai!" Amu hissed.

Yoru saw a dark shape sitting on a bench. He wasted no time getting to him. " IKUTO-NYA!" he screeched. He collided into Ikuto with a umph. " Yoru? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed " Amu-chan brought us, you know the woman you were thinking about." said Ai. " Ai-chan, wait Amu-chan brought you? Where's she at?" Ikuto said standing up. " She got herself lost." Ai whispered. Ikuto smiled, and pulled out his violin. He started playing the song " Yuuki no Uta"

Amu had heard it almost immediately, and started walking towards the melody, singing under her breath. Then she saw him, Ikuto, playing the violin. She smiled and walked out from under the tree. Ikuto had stopped playing, and walked over to her. " Well princess, its nice to see you again." He whispered. Amu felt the tears fall. She ran over and kissed him,it was the best kiss she ever had.

**Nikko-chan: Well guys I will tell you that this story is not done yet and I just want to say thanks loyal readers for sticking with me. Luv u all.!**

**(Sorry Ikuto fell asleep)**


	2. What Are You Like Now? Ikutokun

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou minna!**

**Ikuto: HOW? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!**

**Nikko-chan: *sweatdrop* Haaaa…still haven't gotten over it have you?**

**Ikuto: NEVER.**

**Nikko-chan: Haaaa *sigh* Ikuto and the rest of the group read a lemon about Ikuto and Tadase and frankly he hasn't gotten over it yet.**

**Fang: TadaGAY and IkuGAY. Ah….**

**Sasuke: That was funny though.**

**Lelouch: Yes, yes indeed.**

**Nikko-chan: You guys do know that they write lemons about all of you right?**

**The Guys: *fall apart***

**Nikko-chan: Before the next chappie starts I want everyone to welcome Lelouch Lamprouge to the family.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2. What Are You Like Now? Ikuto-kun.**

Ikuto took a beautiful Amu to the apartment he lived at. "Wow, This is where you live?" Amu said in surprise. "Well yeah, I'm surprised though. Don't you live in a apartment?" he asked plopping down on the couch. Yoru flew over to Ikuto with curiosity in his eyes. " Ikuto, your house was never this clean in Japan-nya, and the kitchen it spotless-nya. Except for that yummy dinner on the counter-nya." Anya flew over to Amu's ear. " I guess Ikuto-kun has his flaws too-nyan." She giggled. Amu giggled along as she walked to the kitchen.

The hallway was lined with photos of family, and a few paintings. Amu saw a picture of Ikuto and Utau. He had a bright smile on his face, and even dishonest Utau looked like she was giggling. The next was a photo of Ikuto playing his violin, next to another man. " Hey Ikuto, is this man your dad?" she asked, carefully taking the photo off the wall. She turned toward him, hearing his soft footsteps coming towards her. Ikuto carefully took the photo from Amu and smiled. " Yeah, that's my old man, Aruto and that woman sitting next to Utau is my mother" his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at it. " this photo was taken after Utau's wedding, I was a bit jealous though and Dad made fun of me for not getting married first." Amu took a closer look at the picture. Her eyes grew huge. " Wait! Is that KUKAI?" Amu asked. " Ten points for you. I was wondering when you'd figure that out." Amu was still looking at the photo wide eyed. " So if I marry you then Kukai will be my…." Amu's soul said as it floated away. Ikuto grabbed hold of Amu and pulled her into a kiss. When he let go he stared at her straight in the eyes. " Leave the "so if" out and just say " I will" m'kay?" he whispered and let go of her hips and pulled her along to the kitchen.

The two settled down for dinner. Ikuto had made stir fry and of course Amu was surprised of his cooking skills. She rolled some noodles and veggies onto her fork and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes grew huge, " Ikuto this tastes great! Where did you learn to cook?" she asked her mouth still crammed with food. " A little bird told me." He replied. " I'll be cooking tomorrow too, I'm taking you to our " Tsukiyomi Family Reunion " he giggled. Amu spit her noodles out and stared at he boyfriend, " I've only been here for 1 day and you already want me to meet your family? " Ikuto smiled " Why yes of course, " he lifted Amu's plate from the table to the sink " my dad's been making fun of me for not being married, and he'll make fun of both of us if you don't pop out mini Tsukiyomi's." Amu started chocking on her noodles that were still in her mouth. " We're not even married yet and you're already talking about children!" she yelled. Ikuto started laughing from the other room.

Amu stood there in the mirror drying her hair, it always felt nice to take a shower. " Hey Amu-chan are you really gonna marry him?" her chara's asked in unison. Amu blushed at her smiling face in the mirror. " He may be annoying some times but I have to admit I do love him very much." Su smiled. " We just want you to be happy Amu-chan-desu." Amu's smile grew even larger, but then faded. She wondered if Ikuto's family would like her.

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou again! We had a huge thunder storm yesterday so I ahd to care for my boys ( Ikuto, Sasuke, etc ) Hope you liked it my next story will be uploaded here soon so stay with us!**

**Read On!**

**-Nikko-chan**


	3. The Llama Song

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou once again for the third time I am happy to announce the third chapter for **_**We'll Always Have Paris**_** I hope your just as excited as I am! Now-**

**( facebook chat beep )**

**Ikuto: Who's chatting with you?**

**Nikko: My boyfriend.**

**Fang: So even ugly girls have boyfriends huh?**

**Nikko-chan: FANG YOU BEST SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!**

**Fang: I can fly you know**

**Nikko-chan: I'll chop your wings off.**

**Chappie 3 Meeting Family **

Amu awoke the next morning to laying beneath Ikuto's neck. She sighed and laid a hand on Ikuto's chest and shook him softly, he mumbled at first then shoved her hand away. She tried once again and he mumble slightly, his dark blue eyes opened slowly. Then he lifted his head and looked at the young Amu staring at him. Ikuto flopped his head back down and sighed. " I guess I'm not gonna get much sleep today huh?" he said slightly laughing. Amu giggled and kissed his cheek, " No, I've become in early riser."

The smell of fresh pancakes drifted the down the hall from their room. Amu put a pink blouse and dark black jeans. She pulled her semi short hair up into a ponytail and trotted down the stairs. (** A/N I guess in France they have two story apartments now. ~.~ ) ** " Are those pancakes?" Amu asked trotting into the kitchen. She turned around the corner to see Ikuto standing at the stove…with a green clover barrette in his hair. " Using my chara, huh?" she asked. Ikuto looked like a ghost " I can't cook." He whispered. Amu giggled and slowly walked over to Ikuto, she grabbed the hand he was cooking with and looked at him quietly. " I wonder…how did you live on breakfast, lunch and dinner when I wasn't here." Next thing Ikuto knew, Amu was laughing uncontrollably. " What's so funny?" he asked. " Ah ha you're the one becoming fat and jiggly." Ikuto felt a large sweatdrop fall. " You still haven't gotten over that have you?" Amu looked at Ikuto with evil in her eyes. " Never." Ikuto started chuckling to himself in a sarcastic way. Then the kitchen grew quiet.

"Nee, Ikuto."

"Hmm."

" You know and awkward silence causes gay babies to be born. So to save the gay children…." Amu clapped her hands and started singing…. " Happy Llama, Sad Llama, Mentally Retarded Llama, Souped Up Llama, Drama Llama, Big Fat Mama Llama, Moose , Bear, Squirrel, awkward turtle comes to save you from the awkward silence, awkward turtle comes to save you from the awkward silence, wait fish, fish, fish more fish! Awkward turtle comes back, boom!" Ikuto burst out laughing along with his girlfriend. **( A/N Ahahahaha I'm so sorry woo I just had to use that, I'm apologizing to the gay or lesbian peeps I love you very much so don't take it hard. FYI: I have a gay cousin and totally support gay marriage ) **

" Where did you ever come up with that?" Ikuto whispered to Amu in the car. He had to ask her in the car because the whole time they were eating breakfast , everytime he looked at her he'd start laughing again. " Oh the llama song? I learned it in high school, it was a big fad." She giggled. He sighed a long sigh and turned the music on. The rest of the ride was silent.

They pulled up to a large white house in a smallish largish ( hehe medium ) neighborhood. " Remind me why your family chooses to stay in Paris." Amu said before stepping out of the car. He smiled, " My dad has most of his concerts here in France so that's why he chooses to stay close. But, when we get married we will move back to Japan for your sake." Ikuto said smothering a good looking smile. " My sake! When did you start deciding when we'd get married?" she half yelled getting out of the car. " When we started going out" He said smugly " now shush. You really don't want to make a bad impression on this family, especially grandma and U-ta-u." Amu gulped as Ikuto stepped up onto the front porch and opened the door. And Amu's worst nightmare began.

A young blond woman came to the door and gave Ikuto an amorous hug and kiss. " Well look who decided to show up." The woman said cheerfully. " Aruto, our son decided to show up." She yelled as a man with dark blue hair and amethyst eyes walked to the door. _Those must be his parents. _Amu thought, and it suddenly dawned on her that mom nor dad had noticed her presence yet, even as she walked through the door. " Oh is this your girlfriend? She's awful pretty and I can see why you went all the way back to Japan for her." Aruto said softly as he walked over to her. " It's very nice to finally meet you." He said smiling. Amu could see the resemblance between father and son as his father greeted her.

Amu suddenly felt like there was a burning sensation on her back. She turned to see all eyes were on her, even young children. An older lady strutted up to her, she wasn't very formal looking and well just, old. " Its so nice to meet you Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun has told us so much about you. He's probably told you that I'm his grand mother already but I am Misuki Tsukiyomi." She said smiling and then turned to her grandson, grabbed his cheeks and pulled them hard. " Boy you have grown up so much since I last saw you, what distinguished young man you've become. " She googled.

Grandma soon left and Ikuto rubbed his cheeks. " Now you tell me." Amu whispered to him. " Ah don't worry, other than the cheek pulling she's a wonderful woman."

**Nikko-chan: Sorry for having a slow update I have been glued to my sims 3 game but anywhoo happy Halloween good luck trick or treating and be safe I love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Fellow Readers,**

**I am so sorry about not getting my chappies up fast enough its just I have a bunch of other stories im writing and I really want to start them so if you guyz can understand this ( I mean I only have an hour on the computer sucks huh ) I will get the stories in as fast as possible. Uhm I guess its because of not many people are reading my stories and I'm a little upset, I dunno if I should just cancel **_**We'll Always Have Paris **_**or continue cause of the slow reviews but anyhoo to cut to the chase if you guys have any and I mean any story ideas please**** Please! Tell Me! ****I want to know what you want for the next chapter cuz im stuck at this point on want I want for Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun to do next.**

**So again I will write you guys another chapter just need to get brain juices flowing and if you want some new stories I write**

**Maximum Ride, Vampire Knight, Naruto, Shugo Chara!, Code Geass, and I might do a Blue Exorcist one**

**Luv you guyz bunches please follow my stories, Mail me at or **

**Read On! **

**-Nikko-chan O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikko-chan: Hey wazzup peeps! I'm sooooooooo sorry for being so late, I had some really crappy grades and got fired from all my electronics so I couldn't keep any contact with you. But since this is an authors note; if you've gotten to know me some you know how I have my characters of my stories live with me. I want to introduce my family to you.**

**Ikuto (Shugo Chara ) was the first. He's super lazy.**

**Sasuke (Naruto) was above the first anime characters I ever knew so he's quite special.**

**Lelouch (Code Geass ) is my skeptical logic thinker, lazy but very smart**

**Iggy & Fang are from my favorite book ever Maximum Ride and I am a huge Fax fan if you know what that means**

**Rin ( Blue Exorcist ) loves to start fights with Sasuke**

**Aido ( Vampire Knight ) too cute for words.**

**Keima ( World God Only Knows ) is our noob and just came into my huge imaginary family.**

**By the way I have set a poll up on my site cuz I really cant think if you can't see it, PM me please.**

**Another thing about the characters living with me I guess you would understand if you're a writer. After writing for awhile they become family ( I'm so NOT weird )**

**Love and Hugz**

**Nikko-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikko-chan here with a good announcement along with a really sucky announcement! **

**Ahum, to my fans of the **_**We'll Always Have Paris **_**story, no the story will not be discontinued but if you notice, I Nikko-chan have a poll up on my account. I REALLY support that you answer this poll because I'm the type to want to know what my readers want next. Its on my front page of my profile and other stalker information that you lovely stalker people would just LOVE to read**

**That is definitely not my point.**

***Sigh, damn ADHD ***

**For now I will not finish the story until I've had a few people answer and when I get a reasonable answer I promise I will write the best chapter chock full of lemons, sex and all that good stuff**

**Aha, No**

**I will post the best chappie I have ever written, full of:**

**Love, Fun, Comedy and descriptiveness**

**Promise? Mkay!**

**Love u bunches!**

**Nikko-san**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for no update. We are in the process of moving and my hand writing isn't very well because of my little 7wk old sister im holding…apologies….hope you all understand. I will try and update tomorrow still

Gomen…..


	8. Meeting The Family

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou minna! I really want to apologize for being late, we are getting ready to move and I just got a baby sister-**

**Ikuto: Yeah? What about those times you sat and watched **_**Hetalia**_**? Hmmm? Very loyal aren't you?**

**Nikko-chan: Ok. So maybe that did happen and I have gotten off track a little bit, BUT! Like any normal anime lover you always take time off. YES I was watching **_**Hetalia**_** but I was also watching the **_**Black Butler **_**and re-watching my other animes. And Catching up on **_**Naruto.**_

**Now I am proud to announce the results of the poll: *Drumroll***

**It was two hyperactive cousins, a hot older brother and the dog**

**This will be a LOOOONNG chappie this time.**

**P.S I have sent a letter to my favorite Youtuber **_**ShaneDawson.**_** *squealz* That guy is my idol (when he's doing vlogs ) Wish me luck, that he sends one back!**

**~Yours Truly, Nikko-chan**

"Amu do you want to meet some of my family members?" Ikuto cooed in her ear. "Well-." "Yo, Ikuto its been awhile, how's my little brother?" Ikuto gave a groan. Amu turned her head to see a good looking blue-headed man trotting toward them. "Is this the girlfriend I've heard so much about? I never expected you to get a cute one." He said walking up to Ikuto and wrapping an arm around his neck. Amu blushed; his brother was, good looking? "Amu this is my nutcase twin brother, Ikuya; Ikuya this is my girlfriend Amu Hinamori." Amu reached a hand out to shake hands with him. He was really good looking, but hyper.

" Ikuya! Will you come help with this?" a family member yelled. " Oh gotta go, it was nice meeting you though." He said kissing her hand. Ikuya turned and ran off to the distressed woman waiting for him. " Geez, what will I ever do with him, we look alike but he way to out-going on my opinion." Ikuto said trotting out to the porch. " I didn't know you had a twin." Amu said taking a seat next to him at the small patio table. " He was gone for awhile, I haven't seen him until recently." Ikuto said taking a careless sip of his wine. Amu almost spit out hers, and gave her boyfriend a look of surprise. " W-why so long? Why didn't you tell me…about..this." Amu felt a wave of sadness fall over her. " Amu-chan?" Here she was yelling at her boyfriend for not telling her about this until now, when she had….forgotten about her own.

"Sorry, it's just I'm yelling at you for not telling me about your brother and I should have told you about my brother that; actually saved my life." She said smiling. "Haaa? You have an older brother?" Ikuto half-yelled. "Yeah, it's a long story, I'll…I'll tell you when we get home."

"CHIBI!."

Amu saw nothing but a white blur heading toward her boyfriend, there was a loud smack as Ikuto hit the wood as his chair fell over. When Amu got a closer look, there was a two small fluffy puppies licking the life out of Ikuto. " Haiyaki, Miyuki….GET THESE DAMN DOGS OFF MY FACE!" The blond boy grabbed a pup and put them under each arm. " Gomenasai Ikuto-nee-chan." The little girl said walking forward. Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him up off the ground. "Since when did we have dogs here?" he said to the two children standing in front of them. " Well…." The little girl said. " Well what?" Ikuto huffed. " They were supposed to be your gift from our mom and dad, we….didn't-." the little girl couldn't finish her sentence before she broke into tears. "We didn't mean to take them out.." the blond said. Ikuto huffed a sigh and smiled. " Go put them back in their box, I'll pretend it never happened so that your mom won't be upset." The little girl smiled " Arigato Ikuto-nee-chan!" she pecked his cheek with a kiss and ran off toward the house.

"Ikuto who are they?" Amu asked him as the two children ran off. " They are my cousins children and I love those two to death. The blond boy is Haiyaki and the girl Miyuki, they're twins and have a knack of letting their curiousity get the best of them."

Later…

The whole family had now mingled together to eat dinner, Amu looked around nervously from right to left. Suddenly as it quieted down, Amu felt a warm reassuring hand grab her own. " Calm down. They don't bite." Ikuto blinked and looked down at Amu's hand. " That ring, y-you still have it?" Ikuto said softly. Amu looked down at her hand to see the 10 karat diamond ring surrounded with pink pearls. It was the one he had engaged to her with, right after Nikadou's wedding.

He gave a sly smile.

Tapping his wine glass he stood up. " I have an announcement to make." The room grew quiet, as Amu's eyes grew large. He looked down at Amu, her eyes were as large a dinner plates. _What's he doing? _" Amu Hinamori,

" _Will you marry me?"_

**PLEASE READ:**

**Nikko-chan: Few announcements. **

**Like? Don't like? That ring has a memories behind it, and that is what will be about the next installment on We'll Always Have Paris, Also Amu-chan has an older brother. Find out about the ring and Anmu's past**

**My Favorite k-pop band might be singing at the London olypics this year**

**Vote for SHINee **

**Have Facebook page like for updates, its called IkutoT'sGirl on Fanfiction.**

**Thanks and review!**


	9. The Ring Filler

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou minna-chan? How are you today? I have come to the conclusion that I can't post anything at the bottom of my story because you guys never read it….So here's what I was gonna say…**

**Do not skip, this important….**

**If you go to my last story, there is a link to vote for a Korean band called SHINee and if you have never heard of them go to YouTube and type in "shinee Lucifer". This is my favorite band and I really hope you support them because they MIGHT sing in the upcoming London Olympics. They are in 4****th**** place and I don't think Super Junior can do it because one of the members is in the army. **

" **Go, Go, SHINee, Ganbatte, Ganbatte SHINee!"**

**-Ran**

**Another I have a page where you can talk to me and I'm considering making a new Facebook just so we can chat…so feel special loyal fans, feel very special…. The page is IkutoT'sGirl On Fanfiction, so like **

**Oh, for my friend love-heart-heart on FF, go tell her you love her and give her your best wishes ( or prayers ). Her father is contacting her on Facebook and she has not seen him in years….Yeah no details, kinda private**

**( P.S My "extra" family of boys is on vacation if your wondering why they haven't been here. Now enjoy the next installment of We'll Always Have Paris….**

**How Amu Got The Ring**

10 years earlier…..

After the festivities at the wedding, Amu quietly snuck out to a small bridge over an equally small bridge; trying to recap what had happened in the past few days….

_Ikuto….._

"_It's not ending, everything's just beginning."_

" _I don't let everyone see who I am, there are faces I only show to you. And there are even more that I only want you to see, Amu."_

" _You've shown me, and only to me..all the different sides of you."_

Amu sighed. There was only one she had almost forgot. And when she'd heard it, it was like Ikuto had honey pouring out of his mouth.

" _Wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us…I will come back to you. And when you grow up to be an adult, I promise, I'll come back and find you."_

Amu felt a shiver fall down her spine.

"_Would Tadase ever do that?"_ she thought

Suddenly out of nowhere, two long arms enveloped around her hips, and a warm head rested on her shoulder. "Hey, beautiful." The sweet voice cooed into her ear. "Ikuto, why did you come out here?" Amu asked in a hushed tone, as she turned to the boy who was hugging her gently now. " I wanted to talk to you about something, that, has been bothering me for a while." He cooed, tracing a lone finger from her hips, and slowly making its way to her lips. Amu pushed his finger away, and gave Ikuto a look that seemed like she was in distress in some way. And suddenly out of nowhere, she grabbed him into a hug.

Truth was; she wanted him to stay and comfort her. What he had said yesterday had been a little overwhelming for her. Amu had never had any boy tell her such an elaborate confession before, and all she needed was some time to catch up and comprehend what had just happened. " Your lying to yourself again, Amu-_koi._" He said softly hugging her once again, albeit this time, more like a gentle squeeze.

"Did you really mean it Ikuto? What you said…..last night." Amu said feeling the hot tears roll down her face. She buried her face into his warm chest and stood there crying. "Yes, Amu-koi, I meant all of it. From the bottom of my heart I love you. Which brings me to what I wanted to ask you." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her sobbing face away from his suit. Amu looked at him with eyes as large as dinner plates.

"Amu, I know I'll be gone for 10 years, and I love you so much, that its so hard to leave you here" he got down on one knee and pulled a small black ring box and held it up to her, " Amu Hinamori, when I return back from Paris, will you marry me?" he said in a soothing voice.

Amu stood there, dumbfounded by the ring, it was a 10 karat one at that. Tears began to fall again, " Yes, I…will.." she said between sobs. Ikuto slid the ring on her finger and Amu hugged him again as she sobbed. This time her arms were wrapped tighter around him.

"_I'll always protect you, Amu-koi."_

Review!

P.S it's a filler


End file.
